holy_world_war_fan_fiction_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chiron
Chiron is a centaur and great sage famed in Greek mythology for the many great heroes he taught in his lifetime. He was taught by many of the gods, learning medicine and music from Apollo and the art of hunting from Artemis. Many heroes came to him for advice and training, and he mentored all of them, including Heracles, Jason, Caster, Asclepius, and Achilles. While he was originally a full divine being, after giving up his immortality to die rather than suffer due to the Hydra poison that coated an arrow he was accidentally shot with, he became a normal existence that could be summoned by Elysium. Statistics *'Name': Chiron *'Origin': *'Gender': Male *'Age': Unknown *'Classification': Centaur-God hybrid *'Height': 188 cm *'Weight': 90 kg *'Skin Color': Tan *'Eye Color': Green *'Hair Color': Forest Brown *'Main Attire': *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': Transcendent *'Powers and Abilities': Master Archer *'Standard Equipment': Bow *'Weaknesses': *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': *'Voice Actor': Christopher R. Sabat Power Stats *'Attack Potency': *'Speed': *'Lifting Strength': *'Striking Strength': *'Durability': *'Stamina': *'Range': *'Intelligence': *'Fighting Ability': Appearance Chiron is a centaur of tall height. Personality Chiron is noble and caring, he is well mannered and treats everyone with courtesy. History Chiron is a centaur, half man and half horse, who was known as a great sage among his kind in Greek mythology. He is the son of the Titan Cronus, patron of the harvest and the earth, and the deity Philyra, making him a Divine Spirit that would not normally qualify for the status of Heroic Spirit. Philyra ashamed of her offspring's half man and half horse appearance, Philyra was transformed into a linden tree. He received various teachings from the gods such as learning medicine and music from the sun god Apollo and hunting from the goddess Artemis. And so, young and immature heroes gathered around him and learned various teachings and fighting techniques under his wing. He mentored numerous famous heroes starting with Heracles, Jason, Castor and Asclepius. He was an old friend of Peleus, and happily accepted the role of training and mentoring Achilles for nine years. He was caught in a conflict between the Heracles and his fellow Centaurs, Chiron was mistakenly shot by Heracles with an arrow tipped in Hydra poison, and due to the extreme agony it caused him, he gave up his immortality to be released from it. In the end, he passed on his immortality to Zeus to give to Prometheus, and finally died in peace. Lamenting his passing, Zeus gave him a place in the sky which led him to becoming the model for the Archer constellation of Sagittarius. He lost his complete Divinity along with his immortality, allowing him to become an existence that could be summoned by Elysium. Main Skills and Equipment Master Archer: Clairvoyance: A skill reflecting exceptional eyesight that supplements the use of ranged weapons at long distances. Chiron can keep track of and accurately fire upon moving targets from several kilometers away, even the legendarily fast Achilles. Combined with his Eye of the Mind (True), it even allows for limited future sight in his case. Relationships * Battles * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Greek God Category:God Category:Centaur Category:Monster Category:Immortal Category:Greek Pantheon